


Fifty Shades Egger (Eggkit's Destiny)

by sarcasmlock



Series: Fifty Shades of Egg [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eggs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, egg, eggkink, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmlock/pseuds/sarcasmlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is in the air for egg enthusiast Carver! Following the death of Stephanie at the hands of the mysterious and sexy Rowan, Carver faces new prospects, new decisions, and a whole lot of drama! Sequel to the smash hit Fifty Shades of Egg (My Eggmortal).</p><p>None of this is based on reality, it's a friend fiction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Carver woke suddenly. Hello baby " sez Rowan washing dishes. Carber is in the sink he's not helping hes taking up spaces. they just trying to clean up run a household here he is interrupting *how did i get here ", he wonders". SILLY GOOSE!! i kidnapped you" rowing is saying. but why. "I am in love with your hot body. Carburized blinks slowly. THE eggs. 'I mmust get to the eggs my eggs my luv please let me get to the eggs' " but I love you now " but eggs -- but what about me " rowert is cryin? "Boo no child why you cry?" jamey says she drops from the ceiling and crushed rowan "my baby child are u hurt' what a mom friend "what a mom friend " rown says from the floor. yeah. "hey wait I'm confused. who are u!: screams carving, then whispers Eggs. please eggs. *mhmm clearing throat noise* ''I m Rowan.I killed steppernie. I'm the new stepity. and this egg this is freaky as h*eck" carver shrugs. tis the only path I care to roam. rowan turns to Janie "so did you bring us a human snack to feast with slash on=" roweout turns around. carper is licking rwan's egg passionately. NO no No. nO. to late. Carly has ducked with that egg once again.! YOU DID NOT GO TO COLLEGE TO LIVE THIS LIFE " JAMIE IS SCREAMING... "IT'S THE ONLY LIFE I CAN LIVE" CARBOHYDRATE SCREAMS BAK . what will happen? well this sequel is just now beginning.............


	2. Chapter 2

carver felt the wind flowin through his shor thair (im not sure how bc his hair is shortbut this is fiction and his short hair expanded to flow like a streamer in the wind ok() He was driving a car *and the roof of the car is gone thats also how he can feel wind* running aWay from crime scene. SUUDDENLY cops pull up like weeoo weeo o vroom vroom vroom he is arrest. . why>??? In The Trunk Of The Car Is A DeadBody. COps are sayin;" why did you kill him?" carbo just keep screaing I DIDNT KILL THIS MAN IM HOLDING FOR A FRIEND then it is reveal the body has Jamito tooth markings on it. haha okay that was a typo at first and it said TIT lol can u believE) suddenly at the same time carp appaers in jail. why are i in jail?"he asks. cops spit on his fac.e da*rn. "do i get a phone call?" car asks. okay but make it quick. he calls his internet girlfriend from when he was ten. 'hi internet girlfriend," he says, "i know, i havent talkd to u in years but im in a tight spot can you help me escape jail and move to francdE?" girlfriend said no because america is trash americans are bad. "Where sthe lie?" rowanana asks, ccarving looks up in shock "HOWS U GET HERE" rowan swings the ring of keys around a bunch. "im breaking u out" But why? carpenter says. I told you, im in love with ur hot body.' Carve feels his aarm. I guess i am a little warm from the excitement.; Haha yeah. Carver whips out an egg and breaks it on his skin. the egg instantly is frying . :"This is not Hilarious" rowert says cuz u kno . they get jealous a lot. the ypush the egg on the ground to die. cart gets all red and flustered from angry and makes out with the egg on the ground. "I HATE YOU ROWA"" "okay rowan doesnt cry thety never cry. just kno inside i;m heartbreak 3


End file.
